


Magic Hands

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Buddie Prompts [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Back Scratches, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Buck's exhausted after a run, and Eddie takes care of him.





	Magic Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr who wanted "back scratches" from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/184063776563/send-me-a-number-along-with-a-ship-and-ill-write) of prompts.

“I never want to move again,” Buck mumbles into his pillow.

Eddie chuckles quietly behind him, “It wasn’t that bad.”

“My everything aches dude,” Buck complains. “And I’m exhausted.”

“We ran two miles,” Eddie tells him.

“So? I’m not used to running like that.” Buck argues. “Working out? Yeah. I got that. But running is something else.”

“You just need to get used to it,” Eddie says.

Buck groans, “No. No way. I am not running like that again.”

“You promised to do the marathon with me,” Eddie reminds him. “It’s for charity.”

Buck sighs, “I know. But you owe me.”

Eddie snorts, “You’re ridiculous.”

The bed dips behind him, but Buck doesn’t lift his head. He feels nails scraping along the skin of his bare back and then fingers dig in gently, before the nails return again. Buck sighs and feels himself relax.

“Your hands are magic,” Buck mumbles.

Eddie laughs again, continuing to scrape his nails across Buck’s skin. His brain goes fuzzy, and the only thing he registers is the feel of Buck’s hands on him.  He smiles when he feels lips press into his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” He mumbles.

“Scratching your back,” Eddie replies.

“Yeah but why?”

“I’m showing you how grateful I am,” Eddie whispers. His breath ghosts across his skin, making Buck shiver. “You did well today.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

His fingers continue to work into his skin, and Buck closes his eyes. “I’d do anything for you.”

Eddie’s fingers still for a moment, before continuing their menstruations. He places another soft kiss to Buck’s shoulder. “So would I.”

“Come to bed,” Buck murmurs, turning his head to look at him.

Eddie smiles and scratches his nails down his spine, “We need to shower, babe.”

Buck whines, “I don’t wanna move.”

Eddie sighs, “No offense, but you stink.”

“Well then I guess you’ll just have to carry me.”

Buck’s mostly joking. But he really should know better by now than to joke like that with Eddie. His hand leaves Buck’s back as he stands up, and suddenly Buck finds himself being lifted into the air and held against Eddie’s firm chest.

“What are you doing?” Buck asks him.

“Carrying you,” Eddie replies. “We’re going to take a nice shower and then we can cuddle all you want.”

Buck smiles and rests his head on Eddie’s shoulder, “Best boyfriend ever.”

“Don’t you forget it,” Eddie jokes.

“As if I ever could,” Buck says. He smiles up at him and runs his fingers along Eddie’s jaw. He gets the reaction he was hoping for when Eddie leans down and kisses him softly. “I love you.”

Eddie smiles softly and brushes their noses together, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
